


Context Can Change a Thing

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: a scene i would like to have seen, brief mention of child abuse, gordon livesy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Chrissie seeks Aaron out to explain herself.





	Context Can Change a Thing

"Morning!" Chrissie greets Aaron with a smile even she can tell is strained. 

Aaron looks up at her, giving her a look of disgust. He goes back to sipping his tea. While his reaction isn't entirely unexpected it still irritates her. She takes a deep breath and tries again. "Can I take that seat?" she points to the seat opposite him, which should be occupied by Robert but the lazy git is 'taking a business call' still in bed would be more accurate. Begrudgingly, Aaron nods his head in agreement. As Chrissie sits down she notices the eyes of the villagers gathered in the cafe on her. Even without yesterdays conversation many would be shocked to see them sitting together. 

Before Chrissie has a chance to speak again Aaron sits up. "You have two minutes to tell me whatever it is and then you leave." There was no anger in his voice but the hostility was radiating off him, not that she blamed him. 

"I'm sorry." she simply says. She can tell she has surprised him and perhaps confused him. "About yesterday" she clarifies. Aaron responds only by nodding. "It came out all wrong." 

"Considering how drunk you were, I'm not surprised. So how was it supposed to come out?" 

"As I'm sure you are already well aware of the fact that Lawrence isn't my biological father." Aaron nods. "Well, I found out a little about my biological father and it turns out he wasn't a nice man." Aaron sits up straighter. "Ever since I found out some of the things he did, I can't help but wonder whether some of mine and Lucky's behaviour is because of him." 

Aaron face is set in his trademark scowl. She can see he is digesting the information and trying to connect the dots. "So when you asked me about my dad it was because of your 'dad'." Chrissie nods. 

"We are good test subjects for the nature/nurture debate. Lachlan had a good upbringing and a supportive family but he has done some really bad things. I'm certainly no angel either and even though we had good upbringings it wasn't quite enough to override the bad genetics of him. Whereas you are left with the worst possible parent who abuses you and while your moral compass maybe a little off, from what I know about you, you are a decent man." 

Aaron swallowed, he wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He cleared his throat. "In a way sometimes I think that because my dad was the way he was it made me want to be kind. I have no idea what kind of man I would be if I had grown up in a different home and to be honest, Chrissie, it wouldn't help me now. Whether, I like it or not I have traits that he had, our tempers being a big one. But I try to control it, I strive to not be like him and to me that is what matters." 

Chrissie looks tearful. "What if lucky is like him. If it's in his genes nothing I can do will change him." 

Aaron sighs. He has no idea what to tell her. "Then it is up to Lachlan to decide what type of man he wants to be." 

Chrissie nods. "Thank you, for listening." she stands up and begins to walk away before she stops and turns back to him. "and I agree with you, Robert has the potential to be a great dad one day." and with that she leaves Aaron to his now cold tea.


End file.
